bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer
__TOC__ Mark Gregory Meltzer is the man behind the ongoing investigation in There's Something in the Sea, who embarks on a journey in search of his kidnapped daughter, Cindy Meltzer, which eventually leads him to Rapture. He was born in 1922, making him 46 years old at the time of events. He was initially interested in the kidnapping of little girls around the world due to the similarity in appearance to Cindy, and empathized with the parents. At the end of Phase One of the site, he managed to take a photo of a Big Sister but had the feeling that she had seen him. Phase Two However, things took a turn for the worse when a Big Sister kidnaps Cindy on a family trip in Montauk. Soon after, his wife, Amanda, divorced him for “recklessly endangering the safety and well being of his spouse and family.” It seems as though there was trouble in their marriage beforehand, as Mark mentions that “our marriage survived by sheer momentum… staying together because it’s the way its supposed to be” By this time Mark had already gained a reputation (wrongly) for being “obsessed with UFO sightings” and was admitted to Tollevue Mental Hospital for a psychiatric evaluation. Upon being released from Tollevue, Mark tried to capture the Big Sister near the Hudson River in New York, but ended up with three broken ribs and a broken leg. He was at the St. Ignatius General Hospital in New York, on April 25th, 1968. Sometime in May 1968, Mark’s house was broken into and the Lunchbox Puzzle was left behind. If the puzzle is completed the "lunchbox" opens to reveal some odd things, including a cut out of Little Sisters holding hands, a drawing of a Little Sister with the Big Sister (probably draining ADAM from a female Splicer), and a letter coded in cypher that might be from Mark's daughter. The message reads: "It's cold down here daddy come find me." Possibly the strangest object of all, is a splicer mask, which looks very similar to a concept of a mask splicers will be wearing in BioShock 2. A Rapture record can also be found in Mark's study, which features a song created by Sander Cohen called "Rise, Rapture, Rise" (also heard in BioShock). The song, however, cannot be played to completion because the record is interrupted by the voice of a Little Sister whom Mark recognizes as his daughter Cindy. (It should be known that Little Sisters have never before called Big Daddies by their actual code name; only ever by Mr. B/ Bubbles. So this very well could be Cindy.) "Daddy? Where are you daddy? Are you going to come and find me?" Mark refuses to give up on Cindy and blames himself for her kidnapping. He has come into contact with a few individuals willing to help him out; and some attempting to hinder his progress: More recently Mark is following the trail left by Orrin Oscar Lutwidge and seems to be close to gaining entry to Rapture. He feigned insanity in order to be admitted to Tollevue again and see R. Killain Quain (Lutwidge). Following Quain provided to be useful; Mark got access to Lutwidge himself, a brand new puzzle, and some classified files of the Hospital. The most pertinent item of all was the Journal of Lutwidge; his mad writings whilst staying in Rapture itself. Though mostly gibberish to Mark (for now), the events and ordeals Lutwidge describes in the journal can easily be associated with Andrew Ryan's sunken city. After the Tollevue escapade, Celeste Roget put Mark into contact with the detectives she had hired to find Lutwidge 10 years prior: Auger Detection. It was through this organization that agent Dash H. Carmady began collaborating with Mark. He was instrumental in finding Lutwidge's secret basement lab, in which he housed many secrets of Rapture not yet found. Mark's Contacts Major contacts: *Lieutenant Commander Roscoe Inman (Office of Navy Intelligence) *Phil Isidore (National UFO Society) *Jeremiah Lynch (Expert on Atlantis/Lumeria mythology, eccentric) (Conman, learned to be the Red Pawn; Mark requires some of his knowledge, however) *Celeste Roget (French heiress) (Missing) (Went into hiding, revealed to be alive; Mark is currently searching for her near Switzerland) Minor contacts: *Ulrich Broder (German reporter who's been investigating The Vanishing) *Lex Harlan (Editor of Visionary Wonder magazines; came into contact with RØd Killian Quain) *Benny Stango (Police detective in charge of the case of Cindy Meltzer's kidnapping. Saw Mark as the one responsible.) *Amanda Meltzer (Mark's estranged wife, sometimes offering help) *Charles Molley (Amanda's attorney in the divorce) *Dash H. Carmady (Private investigator at Auger Detection; helps Mark track down vital information on Lutwidge) *Dr. Lyman (Mark's doctor from Tollevue Mental Hospital) Mark's Address Fans are able to send letters to Mark at the following address: :Mark G. Meltzer ' :'P.O Box 4668 #32890 :New York, N.Y 10163 ''Bioshock 2 Mark Meltzer will appear in the world of Rapture through Audio Diaries in ''BioShock 2. While it is possible he may appear in person, or through the short-wave radio, only the audio diary has been confirmed. His audio diaries will stand out from regular diaries, most notably because his portrait will be in color. Wither the game will give a deeper explanation to this (for players unacquainted with SITS) is yet to be known. Audio Diaries *Ryan Amusements **The Child And The Garden Category:Characters Category:Something in the Sea